Her Story To Tell
by clawsandteeth
Summary: Tori slowly begins to lose her hearing, and it flips her world but not all of the changes are bad.
1. Chapter 1

My first Bori, I hope you guys like it. I'm not use to writing Beck and Tori in-depth so I tried my best at making them in character

Please Review

It had begun slowly at first. Barely noticeable to the girl it would effect. With a dull ringing in her ears randomly and with random bouts of dizziness, the girl had always blamed it on not eating enough. Tori had first become really worried about her health one afternoon when she was home alone. Tori had gotten up from doing her homework on the couch the ringing in her ears becoming too hard to pretend it wasn't bothering her.

As soon as she had stood her whole world had tilted and circled like crazy making her fall to the ground. She had screamed out for help. She was sure of it. Her hands came up to her ears. She couldn't hear anything and her eyes darted to the TV she was sure wasn't muted moments before. Her world stopped its horrible tilting motion enough for her to stand. The girl reached out for her phone intent on calling her mother.

She had just found her mother's number when sound entered her world again. The air conditioner, a soft hum from the refrigerator, and the lame TV show she had been using for back ground noise came back to her. The young women shook like mad, frightened by what had happened. She contemplated calling her mother and telling her what had happened, but for some reason it frightened her. Telling her mom something was wrong was admitting something was wrong, and Tori didn't want anything to be wrong with her. So she told no one, and hoped the event was only a onetime thing.

At lunch a few days later Tori sat in pain as her ears ringed loudly and pressure behind her ears made her head hurt. Cat's voice rang out excitedly in the back of her mind as the red head talked a mile a minute.

"Hey Tor, I got a few changes for our performance this weekend. Think we could meet after school and go over it?" Andre asked her. He was sitting across from her beside Cat who he had interrupted her story about her brother and a block of cheese. He frowned when the girl didn't answer him. Instead she continued to play with a fry thoughtfully. He looked at Beck who shrugged. "Are you alright?" Andre asked frowning. The girl barely seemed to notice he had even said anything. They all shared looks.

Robbie moved Rex into her line of vision. "Why are you spacing, cheekbones? Are you thinking about me?" Rex asked and laughed.

Tori blinked at him before using her hand to push him out her face. "I'm fine," They all were looking at her worriedly except for Jade who had an eye brow raised. "I'm a little tired; I'm going to ask Trina to take me home." The girl announced already aware there was no way her sister was going to do that. Her eyes dropped to the table and she very slowly stood. She had to find Trina quick before whatever was wrong with her reared its ugly head again.

"I'll take you home." Beck stood with her. They all noticed how the girl swayed a little.

Before Tori could say anything Jade chimed in, "Of course you will." She growled dangerously. "Little Miss Vega always seems to need help from 'my' boyfriend."

Beck rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "Come on Jade we're friends and it's obvious something is wrong with her. Trina isn't going to give her ride," He tried to defuse anything before it even started. "You can come too if that makes you feel better."

"I was coming anyway." Jade gave him a 'try me' look and stood.

He only shrugged.

Tori stared blankly trying to get her ears to stop ringing. "I didn't even say I wanted from you guys." She announced weakly.

"So, you're going to ask Trina." They all turned to look to look as the oldest Vega sister flock a new boy who looked frightened.

Tori let out a tired sigh. "Let's go."

Tori sat against Beck's car door her forehead pressed against his window. Jade was in the middle between her and Beck her elbow purposefully poking her in the ribs. "Get your elbow out of my ribs, Jade."

Beck's darkly clad girlfriend turned to her and said something she couldn't hear. Tori's eyes widened she couldn't hear anything again. She quickly looked back out of the window trying desperately to get her hearing back. She caught a glimpse of Beck and Jade in the glass obviously arguing. Usually it would have been welcomed to not hear their arguments, but now it only worried her.

By the time they had reached her house her hearing was back but her world was tilting a little. The girl hesitated, her hand on the handle of Beck's truck.

Beck looked at her worriedly while his girlfriend frowned lightly also. Tori honestly didn't look too good. "Get out, Vega." Jade finally said reaching over her and opening the truck's door.

"Jade," Beck warned. "Are you alright?" He asked Tori who had already gotten out of the car and was walking towards her door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the ride." The girl waved brightly before turning and disappearing into her house.

Tori leaned heavily on the wall inside her home gathering herself together before going to bed.

By Friday Tori had gotten really good at hiding her coming and going hearing and random bouts of vertigo. She had decided to tell her parents after her performance with Andre because they might not have let her perform. She was worried about how she would do. Worried that her hearing would go randomly during her performance and she would mess up. Her random deafness was seriously eating at her. Singing, music, and performing had become her life. The only thing that made normal Tori Vega special and she could feel that vanishing from her grasp.

Tori nodded at Andre and he nodded and began the music. Tori bit her lip and looked out into the crowd as the ringing in her ears grew deafening. She began singing anyway and all was going well until she couldn't hear her own voice any more. The girl's voice cracked and she clamped her mouth shut looking at Andre with wide eyes. He had stopped his key board playing and was looking at her worriedly and confused like everyone else. Tori quickly dashed away, embarrassed.

She had no idea if someone was calling after her because her hearing was completely gone now. She literally had almost run all the way home before a truck pulled up beside her.

"Tori," Beck called through his open window, his eyes darting from Tori to the road. He had just arrived at Andre and Tori's performance from dropping Jade off at a horror movie thing. He had been late because of the lip locking that had transpired between them. He was just getting out of his truck when Tori had zoomed by him without any greeting at all. He had called after her but his half Latina friend just continued on. "Tori," he called again pulling over this time and getting out of the car. He jogged after her and caught her arm turning her around. His breath hitched in his throat at his friend's tears falling down her face like a faucet. "Are you alright?"

Tori only shook her head her hair violently shaking around her. Her hands had gone to her ears. "I can't hear you. I can't hear. I can't hear." She repeated over and over again.

Beck was confused. He looked around noticing a group of people had formed outside of a nearby ice cream place. He gently led Tori back to his car and she got in without a word still crying.

"Can you hear me?" He asked once he was back in his seat. Her eyes were locked ahead of her but finally she nodded.

"It's back now." She announced turning to look at him before quickly looking away. "You can't tell anyone Beck, please." The girl pleaded.

Beck frowned he had no idea what was going on. "Look, I have no idea what's going on but it is obviously bothering you." He ran a hand through his hair. "You should tell your parents."

"I will," Tori said quickly. "That's what I was going to do now. I Just… I would appreciate it if you told no one until I find out what's wrong." She looked at Beck hopefully.

Beck hesitated for a moment. "I guess I can handle that, but you have to tell me first." He flashed a small smile. "It's your story to tell. I'm sure your fine."

He then drove her home. Then she told her parents who had then taken her to the hospital. She wasn't fine at all.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone has any questions just ask. I hope nothing is confusing anyone.

Please Review

It wasn't loud enough.

Tori reached for her phone and moved the volume up only to discover it was already at its max. The young women brought her hands up to the little white bubs in her ears pressing them into her ears, she closed her eyes. Nothing, she couldn't hear anything, only the hum of the beat from the music. This was unhealthy for her. Damaging her already damaged ears, she couldn't have cared less. She needed to hear something… anything.

The girl lowered her head to her cold hands her fingers twisting around brown hair. She couldn't believe it. Her heart ached for herself. How could she be going deaf? Why her? Why the talented sister, why not her selfish sister Trina who couldn't even sing.

Her eyes popped open and she berated herself mentally. She wouldn't wish this on Trina, no she couldn't. Even if deep inside her she yelled how unfair it was, how Trina was the one who should have gotten her illness. The girl looked up and around her small closet. Her sanctuary and her hiding spot from her problems. It was dark and cold and smelled of the chicken her mother had brought up yesterday which had gone uneaten. She had made her parents and Trina promise to tell no one. Tori had lied to them and told them she wanted to be the one to tell them.

Her phone lit up beside her. Making the very dark room glow, and she glanced at it. Her lie to her friends had been she had the flu. She hoped that lie would hold until she could think of another one.

A text had come through.

_I'm coming over, Tori._

The girl frowned, it was from Beck. He was aware of her flu lie it wasn't a surprise to her. He had been the one to find her crying and running home yelling about her deafness.

_No_

She waited for him to respond and it only took a few seconds.

_You have to tell me what's wrong… If you don't I'll tell everyone you don't have the flu._

Blackmail, huh. She wasn't in the mood for it. Her foot slammed against her wall and she winced. Her hearing seemed to be coming and she could hear Trina calling her name from the other side of her door.

_Don't, you can come over._

They young women texted back quickly before getting up and clumsily swinging her door open to look at her sister.

Tori watched Trina as she watched her back. The older girl opened and closed her mouth seeming for once to think before talking. "Can you hear me?" Her sister asked concerned.

Tori's eyes darted towards her pink and yellow lamp on a table in her room unable to look at her sister. It was the only light in the room. A light ring settled inside her ears. "Yeah what's wrong?" Tori asked.

Trina shifted the rooms light making her seem darker. The older girl played with the ends of her shirt also unable to look at her sister. "If you need to talk, I'm here." Her sister finally said.

Her words made Tori feel even worse about her earlier thoughts. She gave her sister an easy smile. "Thanks Trina." She made no other movements and waited patiently for Trina to leave.

Trina crossed her arms. "Mom said it's time for your medicine, and she made a special dinner for you."

Tori smiled again forced. "I'll be there in a few. Oh, and Beck's coming over so she may have to make another plate for him."

"Your friend with the evil girlfriend, hair, and good looks is coming over?" Trina asked.

Tori sighed. "You've met and talked to Beck before."

"Yeah," Trina rolled her eyes. "I thought you told all your friends you had the flu?" Tori gave her a look. "I'll be going then."

Tori watched her go and closed her bed room door after her sister. She looked around her room for cloths suitable for a guest and out of her old sweats.

Tori forced a smile on her face as she let Beck into her house. He gave her a smile back and entered the Vega home greeting her parents and Trina upon seeing them. They all moved to the table to eat a meal of bland chicken beans and carrots. Tori chumped on her food almost angrily. Her mother had obviously been too afraid to season anything. Her doctor had told them a low sodium diet was best for her. She watched as everyone talked more then they ate their voices soon fading out and the ringing growing louder.

She quickly stood getting the attention of everyone around her. She began to move towards their stairs stumbling a bit from vertigo, but continued on. Yelling at her mother for touching her she locked her door behind her. She collapsed beside her door her world tilting. When the fit was over her hearing had returned like always. Her door opened and she frowned at Beck. She remembered locking it.

He barely even glanced at her as he began walking her room. Looking around at everything he had his phone in his hands. He with one hand picked up a picture Tori had sitting on her desk with a picture of all of them dressed in candy pajamas. He then sat it back down looking at his phone again he began pressing keys.

Tori felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and rolled her eyes at his message.

_That was embarrassing._

Tori was going to tell him she could hear again but changed her mind. She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged.

_Are you going to tell me what's wrong?_

He watched her sort of nonchalantly his free hand was shoved into his pocket.

_No one told you down there?_

She texted back not caring ignoring the fact her voice worked and so did his ears.

_No, they said you should tell me._

Tori stared at his message for a while before very slowly beginning to write back. Her eyes closed and she gently shoved her phone in her pocket.

"I'm losing my hearing." She announces out loud. Tori noticed he looked sort of stricken but not really surprised. She guessed he had guessed. "I have to go through surgery, but really that's for my vertigo. I'm going to lose my hearing regardless." The girl gave a careless shrug and smiled dishonestly. "I could always get one of those implants, maybe even a hearing aid."

Beck watched her wishing he had some words for her. Words that could make her feel better. Her too wide grin and shrugs weren't hiding her pain from him. "Tori," He began.

The girl's expression turned conflicted between anger and annoyance. The heavy pity in his voice was noticed by her even with failing hearing. "I… I don't get it." Her own words surprised her. She had wanted to say something completely different. "I'm a good person right? I try to do stuff the right way. I try really hard at everything I do." The ringing in her ears was back. "They said it was rare for someone my age. It's not normal. I had no dreams of making it as a performer before Hollywood Arts…" Her voice cracked. He moved towards her then bending down in front her he awkwardly but gently moved her towards him. He let her cry on his shoulder. The girl cried for a long time as they hugged .She was on his lap her legs wrapped around his waist and her face to his chest. It was an intimate embrace but Beck made on move to move away as he gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." Tori sprang from him as if bit. Finally calm enough to realize the awkward position they were in.

Beck began shaking his head as she moved away from him to stand her arms behind her back. "Why?"

Tori opened her mouth to answer then quickly shut it and looked away. Her head began to pound painfully.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I'm updating this which is good. Is there anything anyone would like to see in this story? Hope you like.

Please Review

They hadn't noticed her return yet, and she was thankful for that. Ignoring their calls and refusing to see them weren't actions she was proud of. It was all she could do though, if she wanted to make certain her secret was a secret until she wanted to let it out. Her eyes darted around the full hallway as she left Lane's office. He had wanted to speak to her about her issues… she had made him promise to let her tell her friends. Her ears ringed loudly. Was it even possible for her to continue going to Hollywood Arts – it wasn't clear yet. Leaving this school she had grown to love made her stomach churn.

She very slowly made her way to her locker. They were by the Hollywood Arts stairs obviously all of them were listening to a story from Cat because they all looked a little frightened. Beck noticed her first of course he would. She had told him she was returning to school. He gave her a light grin. He had tried to convince her to come back to school the whole week before. He would come over all the time when he wasn't with Jade. Which was not really enough in her mind. Tori didn't even care if that was selfish. She was having a lot of selfish thoughts lately. He would help her through her migraines and vertigo. He had even stayed over a whole night when her ear ringing had gotten too loud and her head hurt way too much. He had held her that whole night and whispered things she couldn't hear to her.

Beck… She felt bad for making him lie for her, but was still thankful.

Andre had spotted her next and disbelief had flashed over his features. The girl felt instantly bad. Andre was her best friend and she hadn't even told him anything.

She walked towards them giving them all an even smile. "Hey guys," She called.

They all stared at her.

"What happened to you?" Tori was a little taken back at Cat's tone. The red head's eyes had grown wide like they always did when she was offended. Her words sounded far away even though she was in reality right beside her.

"I was sick…"

"You shouldn't lie to your friends." Jade interrupted her and her eye brows raised in union. Her dark haired kind of friend said something else but her ears didn't catch it.

Her eyes flashed towards Beck for help. He instantly caught her look. "Let's go to class." He quickly announced slinging his arm over Jade and led her away. "I'm happy your back Tori." He threw over his shoulder.

Tori smiled and watched them go turning to look at Andre, Robbie, and Cat. "Are you alright now?" Andre asked. His voice held suspicion but he couldn't really voice that. Why would Tori lie to him? She is his best friend.

Tori nodded smiling. "I'm great, I missed you guys." She hugged Andre first.

"Did you miss Jade?" Cat giggled as Tori hugged her.

Tori laughed back. "Only a little…"

"Dang girl, you lost a lot of weight." Rex barked out as she hugged Robbie. Tori glared at Robbie's puppet.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Andre voiced looking at her worriedly. "What's really going on with girl?"

Tori shifted around uncomfortably her arms crossing over her chest. "I told you I was sick and didn't feel like eating much." That was a half-truth. She honestly just hated eating now. She couldn't eat anything good any more like French fries, so eating was pointless now.

Andre looked hurt.

Finally the bell rang and Tori quickly waved and practically ran to her next class. Her day was going by normally. Her hearing was still fading in and out but nothing horrible happened. She had made it all the way to Sikowitz's class without any issues.

The ringing in her ears grew worse as soon as Sikowitz announced a drive by acting session. Tori closed her eyes as her temple throbbed. She quietly slinked from the class room hoping everyone acting like fire trucks would cover her leaving. Tori sat on the ground by her locker. Her head pressed leaning heavily upon the locker below hers. Her eyes opened when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Her eyes instantly saw a pair of black boots she very slowly looked up at Beck. He waved his phone at her telling her to look at hers.

Tori looked at her phone and shrugged and then shook her head negative.

_Want a hug? _It read.

Her answer wouldn't have been no if they weren't in school. She was worried Jade would appear and misunderstand.

"I'm. a. little. Hurt. But. alright." He announced very slowly making sure to pronounce each word separately. She laughed a little when she read his lips.

"Sorry," The girl mouthed back just as the bell rang. He made a motion with his finger telling her the bell had ringed. She rolled her eyes telling him she had heard that.

He could only shrug sheepishly and help her up from the ground. Their hands remained connected until a forced cough made Beck quickly pull his away. They both turned to find Jade who looked anything but happy.

"Well look at what we have here." Jade announced slowly her arms crossed over her chest. "My boyfriend sneaks off with another girl during class. Did you think no one would notice, Beck?"

Tori couldn't hear her. Especially with the hallway now full of people, and Jade's low tone. The girl glanced at Beck who was looking at his girlfriend blankly. "I'm going to lunch." Tori announced awkwardly and quickly left in search for Andre.

"You're not eating?" Andre asked as he took a seat beside her. He waved a fry in her face. "They got really salty fries today…"

Cat giggled. "Salty fries." The girl played with her hair and bounced slightly. "One time my brother got a lot of salt in his eye because he argued with my grandmother."

They all stared at her. Tori shook her head slowly. Beck and Jade made their way towards the table and took seats beside Cat.

"The argument was over my grandmother's dentures, he wanted to wear them for Halloween. " Cat continued her story. "He was going to be a doctor."

"Ah, alright," Beck announced confused. He handed Tori his salad. "I bought it for you."

Tori looked towards Jade nervously noticing the girl had her eyes narrowed.

"Really what is up with you two?" Her face was innocent but her tone was dangerous. "Sneaking off together during class, and now buying her lunch."

Beck sighed. "Jade, you're thinking about it all wrong."

"Why don't you explain why you and Vega were alone in an empty hallway, and why you keep sharing looks with her?" Jade asked angrily. Beck glanced towards Tori again. "You did it again!" She yelled.

Please Review


End file.
